Участник:TheChikara/Песочница6
|-|Английский = - Официальная версия = Маринетт (говорит): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Маринетт (поет): Another day, I’m back at school I think about him, he’s so cool He looks at me, I look away But does he see me anyway? Oh-oh-oh! He’s got me spinning around Oh-oh-oh! My feet are off the ground Oh-oh-oh! And when the sun goes down, That’s when I become… Припев: Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Адриан (поет): I am a cat, just chillin’ out But in the night, she’s all that I think about I feel so strong when she’s around, She picks me up when I am down Oh-oh-oh! Oh no, you’ll never know Oh-oh-oh! My love can only grow Oh-oh-oh! And when I see her smile That’s when she becomes… Припев 2 раза Адриан (поет): Miraculous, you are the best! Ohhh! Поют: Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Miraculous! - Перевод= Маринетт (говорит): Меня зовут Маринетт. Я обычная девушка, живущая самой обычной жизнью. Но кое-что обо мне не знает никто. Это моя тайна... Маринетт (поет): Обычный день. Я в школе вновь. И мысли мои лишь о нём. '' ''Его глаза. Взгляд отвожу. Но я заметна, как погляжу? О, о, оу, и кругом голова О, о, оу, из под ног ушла земля О, о, оу, солнце зайдёт '' ''И время превращенья настаёт Припев: В чудо поверь! Равных нам нет! Все испытанья по плечу! В чудо поверь! Нам повезет! В сердце любовь всегда растёт! Адриан (поет): Я просто кот. Расслабься ты. Во сне себя мне подари. Я вновь силён рядом с тобой. Не дай упасть мне в грязь лицом. О, о, оу, жаль, не узнаешь ты О, о, оу, о моей большой любви О, о, оу, улыбкой блеснёшь И время превращенья настаёт Припев 2 раза Адриан (поет): Miraculous, you are the best! Ohhh! Поют: В чудо воверь! Нам повезёт! В сердце любовь всегда растёт! В чудо поверь! - Трейлер = Маринетт (говорит): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Маринетт (поет): I live a life that's full of fun, That keeps me sharp and on the run. When evil comes, I find a way To use my force and save the day. Uh-uh-oh Life's got me spinning 'round. Uh-uh-oh My feet are off the ground. Uh-uh-oh And when the sun goes down, You better hang around! Припев: It's Ladybug! Jumping above! The power is on when things go wrong! It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! Адриан (поет): They look at me and think I'm cool. I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule. My ring is charged with energy. My claws are out, just watch and see. Uh-uh-oh Oh no, you'll never know. Uh-uh-oh My force will only grow. Uh-uh-oh And when the moon is out, You better hang around! Припев 2 раза Адриан (поет): It's Ladybug, jumping above! Ohhh! Поют: It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! It's Ladybug! - Перевод (трейлер) = Маринетт (говорит): Днем я - Маринетт, Нормальная девчонка с обычной жизнью. Но есть одна вещь, О которой никто не знает-мой секрет. Маринетт (поет): Вся жизнь моя забав полна. Как поцелуй пьянит меня. Приходит тьма, но путь найду. Вняв силе, я ваш день спасу. А-а-а Жизнь закружит меня, А-а-а Не удержать себя. А-а-а Солнце покинет ввысь, Пора ли нам пройтись? Припев: Это Ледибаг Выше прыжок! Мощность на всю, Узрев беду. Это Ледибаг, Удачи шарм. Магия ждет, И сила в нас. Адриан (поет): Их взгляд на мне, крутым сочтён Я Кот Нуар - в ночи закон. Кольцо полно энергии, А коготки... сама смотри. А-а-а О, ты не можешь знать, А-а-а Рост силы не унять! А-а-а Манит лунную ввысь, Пора ли нам пройтись? Припев 2 раза Адриан (поет): Это Ледибаг Выше прыжок! Уоу... Поют: Это Ледибаг, Удачи шарм. Магия ждет, И сила в нас. Это Ледибаг! }} |-|Корейский = - Полная версия = Маринетт (говорит): 낮 동안엔 난 마리네뜨. 그냥 평범한, 흔한 소녀지. 하지만 내겐 뭔가 특별한 게 있지. 왜냐면, 그건 비밀이야. FIESTAR (поет): 평범한 낮, 특별한 밤 내 비밀은 다들 몰라. 어둠 속의 악의 무리 내 눈빛에 사라지네. Uh-uh-oh 태양이 잠들어, Uh-uh-oh 저 달이 눈 뜨면, Uh-uh-oh One, Two, Three, 그 순간엔 내 세상이 와! Припев: 레이디버그, 날아올라! 아무도 막을 수 없어! 레이디버그, 어디서나 언제나 나를 불러줘 FIESTAR (поет): 누군가가 위험할 때, 일이 뭔가 잘못될 때, 주문처럼 행운처럼 눈 감은 채 just call my name Uh-uh-oh 마법이 시작돼 Uh-uh-oh 이 밤을 지배해 Uh-uh-oh One, Two, Three, 그 순간엔 내 세상이 와! Припев 2 раза FIESTAR (поет): 오, 레이디버그, 날아올라 레이디버그, 어디서나 언제나 나를 불러줘 레이디버그! - Перевод = Маринетт (говорит): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just an ordinary, common girl. But there's something special about me. 'Cause, It's a secret. FIESTAR (поет): Ordinary day, special night No one knows my secret. Evil forces in the darkness Disappear because of my glare. Uh-uh-oh As the sun falls asleep Uh-uh-oh And the moon rises Uh-uh-oh One, Two, Three, My world comes to life in that moment Припев: Ladybug, flying high! No one can stop you! Ladybug, wherever you are, Call me anytime FIESTAR (поет): When someone's in danger, When things go wrong, Like spell, like luck With your eyes closed, just call my name Uh-uh-oh Magic begins Uh-uh-oh Rule the night Uh-uh-oh One, Two, Three, My world comes to life in that moment! Припев 2 раза FIESTAR (поет): Oh, Ladybug, flying high FIESTAR (поет): Ladybug, wherever you are, Call me anytime Ladybug! }} |-|Французский = - Перевод = Маринетт (говорит): Меня зовут Маринетт. Я самая обычная девушка. Но однажды судьба избрала меня для борьбы со злом. И я стала Ледибаг! Маринетт (поет): Тайны в себе хранит Париж Историю мою услышь Так странно вечно унывать Но магия спасет опять Ах, ах, ах Сердце своё отдам Ах, ах, ах Лишь тебе, Адриан Ах, ах, ах Надеюсь, что поймешь ''Кто же на самом деле я… Припев: В чудо поверь. Как талисман Магия Леди-ЛедиБаг! В чудо поверь, сердцем своим! Станешь героем ты моим! Адриан (поет): Я Кот Нуар, рядом всегда Я защищать готов тебя И для побед, я поклянусь Что бой любой будет за мной Ах, ах, ах Сердце свое отдам Ах, ах, ах Кому - не знаю сам Ах, ах, ах Но все изменилось, ''Когда встретил я тебя… Припев 2 раза Адриан (поет): В чудо поверь! В чудо поверь! Оххх! Поют: В чудо поверь,сердцем своим! Станешь героем ты моим! ЛедиБаг! }}